Printed circuit boards comprise electrically insulating substrates having electrically conductive patterns thereon. Additional components, such as transistors or integrated circuit devices may be mounted upon the boards. In use the boards are frequently mated with connectors having a plurality of contacts therein. To insure effective electricaL conductivity the conductive portions of the board and/or the contacting parts of the contacts are often gold plated. As regards the contacts in the connectors, it has been suggested that a gold dot be placed at the contact point. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,114,828; 3,382,575; and 4,403,411. However, it has not previously been possible to provide such a discrete contact point on the printed circuit boards because of the insulating substrate and the fact that the discrete dots were applied by resistance welding, a technique made impossible by the insulating substrate.